Ecaeris Alpenglow
"It is through the fire and the flames that we are reborn and reunited again. It is through this that we become stronger, more potent in our efforts in what we do. With courage, and valor we unite against our enemies to give just cause for our people. Do not be afraid to take up your arms and fight for your freedom. Do not be afraid to take up your arms and fight for the justice you deserve, the justice our people deserve. The only thing I ask of you is this. When the time comes on the field of battle, and you may come to think that all hope is lost...remember those before you who have perished for you to be here. Who died for us. Who fought for us. Have faith, and most of all, have faith in yourself." - Ecaeris Alpenglow to the militia she lead across Northrend during the Lich King's return. Ecearis Alpenglow is one of few original Paladin that serves the Grand Alliance which originated from the Knights of the Silver Hand that was formed during the Second War, with affiliations to the Church of the Holy Light, The Highguard, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the Argent Crusade, the Argent Dawn, and the Silver Covenant. A notable doctor, she has studied throughout the years perfecting and maintaining not only her duties to Azeroth, but that to her family as well. History Abridged Early Life Adulthood A Life of War Life Currently Relationships Vae'shel Lightrose A Quel'dorei friend from childhood that joined Ecaeris in the campaign in Northrend against the Lich King, Vae'shel is considered to be her best friend. An excellent warrior for the Argent Dawn in their efforts, one of many that fought endlessly in protection of the people. During the attack on the Ice Crown Citadel, Vae'shel used herself a shield to protect Ecaeris from an attack of one of the Lich King's minions and died a few minutes after in her arms. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow The Alar'ashisore of The Highguard and Ranger Lady of Quel'thalas, Aeriyth is a held in high esteem with Ecaeris. Their relationship is on a friendly matter with associations to their duty to the Highguard. Alwynen Dawnwrath The Chapter Master for the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas of The Highguard, Ecaeris works directly under Alwynen and considers her a confidant. It was she who had found Ecaeris and brought her into the Guard shortly after the fall of the Lich King to help aide in the Guard's cause and their people. Lynnesta Val'kirn Chief Medical Officer, First Class of Mercy Sect, Lynnesta proves to be a true friend to Ecaeris and is there to confide in when she needs it. Elhanan "Helios" Lightmender The Cleric General of Mercy Sect the Highguard, Ecaeris has worked alongside this man quite often in the line of duty to help those in need of medical care. Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Siege of Outland *War Against the Scourge *The Sundering *Battle of Mount Hyjal *Second Battle of Mount Hyjal *Defense of the World Tree *Pandaria *Siege of Orgrimmar *Portal to Draenor *Onslaught against the Iron Horde *The Burning Legion's Return *The Death of King Varian Wrynn *Deployment to the Broken Isles *The Death of Highlord Tirion Fordring *Defense of Stormheim =Description= ---- Physical At first glance of Ecaeris, the noticed shape of the face would be square. Angular bone structure gives way to a beautifully crafted set of prominent cheek bones that rests below a pair of deep set eyes the color of pale teal, framed with thick black lashes and spaced equally apart from the nose. Usually with expression, the eyebrows can focus the main attention in giving the in-depth meaning of how feelings are displayed. The high-arching thin lined brows often get the message by of what she is trying to animate. Average forehead leads up to a widows peek that flows into elbow length obsidian hair of gentle waves, shining softly in the light with rays of deep blue and purple. With a straight-edged nose, below one could see a set of full lips that are rich and slight pout, curvy and voluptuous. Elongated and pointed ears of elvish heritage lead down to a square chin and a long and graceful neck. Narrow shoulders are slightly muscular, due to her line of work; they flow down to average arms and hands that have seen the front lines of work and war, a few scars could be seen on the knuckles, but nails are neatly kept and clean. A full chest of rounded breasts leads down a flat stomach and semi-wide hips that are in proportion with the rest of the torso. On the backside, a gently rounded buttocks that is toned could be seen. Toned thighs followed by slightly knobbly ankles, the calves are shapely and toned. Slim ankles and average, slim feet can be seen with neatly trimmed toenails. The overall body shape of Ecaeris would be called an hourglass. Hardly ever wearing make-up due to the line of work she has, if the occasion does call for it should would war some, though be it natural looking and nothing heavy. In all, the woman is beautiful, like most of her ilk of Quel'dorei heritage. Standing at seven inches over five feet, she weighs in the low end of one-hundreds, but not over the forty mark. A skin color of a light tan, she is true to her womanly figure with feminine softness and supple nature. Ecaeris is no stranger to marks that have marred her body, all from duty. A set of bite marks can be found on the inner left arm near the elbow and lower shoulder thanks to a stray wolf when she was a child. A burn mark can be seen on the left leg from the top of foot to ankle, an unfortunate encounter with a Sin'dorei fire mage. A new addition besides the few nicks here and there, would be a set of claw marks on her face by way of a Troll druid in bear form while defending Stormheim in the aide of Blades of Greymane in their fight against the Forsaken. The marks run from lower cheek to mid-way down the neck. Despite this horrible marring of her face and body, there is a piece of artwork on her back in the form of a tattoo she had received long ago. A set of black and gray-shaded angelic wings take full portrait from shoulders to lower back. Possessions Blessed Armor of the Sanctified Knight: Adorned in many runic and enchants, Ecaeris wears forged armor designed specifically for her person with acute measures. One could find the runs upon the forged metal, intricate in design, that upholds to magical forces that would be harmful to the wearer -- meaning that it acts like a magical shield. The armor itself is composed of the finest metals available, for not only durability but for sustainability and survivability. The enchants upon the armor are composed of protection, a boon of haste and accuracy, and one in particular that Ecaeris requested at a very discreet measure. Faithkeeper, Warmace of Eternal Glory: Faithkeeper is the Light infused mace that Ecaeris wields, blessed by the Church and given to her for the deeds she had done, and for the valorous efforts established throughout her days as a Crusader and thus, as a Silver Hand Knight. This warmace is of particular design, being enchanted with numerous blessings for this wielder alone. Faithkeeper has specific runes upon the design, correlating with not only healing aspects but that of Light-infused as well as physical contact in combat. The runes itself primarily enhance the aspect of the Light, as well as defines itself for protection against harmful spells against it, and the wielder. Light's Glory, the Book of Championed Sacrifice: Usually kept in a special bag upon her, there is a tomb that is very valuable to Ecaeris. It contains ancient healing spells and many of that type. This book has been passed down from her previous instructor, and so on and so on. The book itself, is a mystery to outside sources. Companions wip Jewelry wip Personality *Adventurous *Cultured *Dependable *Fearless *Observant *Independent *Intelligent *Persistent *Confident *Trusting *Charming *Picky *Sarcastic *Impulsive *Conceited at times House Alpenglow wip Random Things About Ecearis wip Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Covenant Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Argent Crusade Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers Category:Argent Dawn Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Surgeon Category:Diplomat Category:Medics Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas